New Teammate
by Aleah Williford
Summary: Lilith's sister joins the team, how will this effected the team, and what secerts does Lilith's sister have. Note: this takes place 2 mouths before Borderlands 2, and I haven't wrote in the while so I met be a little rusty.
1. Chapter 1

Lilith was sitting on a chair, on the second floor on the HQ building at Santuary. It has been 5 years since her and the team fought against the Destroyer, they haven't heard from the guardian angel, they didn't know if that was a good thing, or bad thing. Handsome Jack took over Hyperion. Mordecai was a spy at Tundra express, Brick left the group and formed his own group called the slabs, Roland became leader of the Crimson Raiders, and Lilith is co-leader of the Crimson Raiders, and does a lot of work under the name Firehawk. Lilith usually hides in her HQ, but today she was trying to get Roland, to let someone to join there team.

" Why can't she join our team, roland", said Lilith.

" Because, we have enough people on our team we don't need anymore people, and I know your sister, she is nothin but trouble, she was apart of the bandits, who knows she could betray us. Only pretending to be apart of us", said Roland

" I know my sister more then anybody she is good kid, she just wasn't thinking when she did join the bandits, when was only 12, she was stupid I wasn't with her when she joined them I was gone", said Lilith.

Roland knew that he was going to lose this fight so, Roland just let Lilith's sister join the team.

" Ok fine she can join the team, but i swear to god if she screws up I will have you and her off the team in a heartbeat", said Roland, " You got that".

" Yes", said Lilith.

" Where is she anyways, she back at my HQ", said Lilith.

" What the hell was she doing there, she could have blown your cover", said Roland.

" She came to me, I don't know how she found me, but she did, I couldn't say go away to me own sister", said Lilith.

" You know what I'm not even bother, but all I have to say is make sure you keep her eyes on her at all times", said Roland.

" Ok, I got it watch her like a hawk", said Lilith.

Before Roland can get another word in, Lilith had already phase back to her HQ. Lilith got there and noticed that her sister wasn't in her place where Lilith left her.

" Ellie", called out Lilith.

" Up here", said Ellie.

Lilith heard the voice from upstairs.

" Come down here, I have some good news", said Lilith.

Ellie walked downstairs, Ellie stood in front of Lilith, she was much shorter than Lilith, Ellie was only 5"4, and Lilith stood 5"7. Ellie had short dirty blonde hair, she wore red converses, with Jeans that had a small tear in the right knee, with a black T-shirt with some blood stains on it., she wore dog tags from her Bandits days, she had a scar on her left eyebrow from a fight she had with teammate. Ellie was much younger than Lilith, Lilith was 27, and Ellie was only 16.

" So what's the good news, did Roland let me in or …", said Ellie.

" Yes you apart of the team", said Lilith.

" Really, that's awesome", said Ellie.

" But", said Lilith.

" But what?", said Ellie.

" You're going to be watch the whole time, but its me watching you so its going to be like old times", said Lilith.

" I don't need babysitting, and I espically don't need you watching me like every 5 minutes",said Ellie.

" Ellie just deal with it, fighting it won't help at all, you're just going to lose", said lilith.

" Fine, I will just keep my mouth shut", said Ellie.

" Good girl", said Lilith as she patted her sister hair.

' Stop, you know I hated it when you do that", said Ellie.

" Oh and another thing if you screw up, I will kick you little ass", said Lilith.

" Yeah, right", said Ellie.

" You want to bet", said Lilith.

" No, because I don't want to hurt you", said Ellie.

" Oh you will hurt me", said Lilith.

" Yeah", said Ellie.

Lilith just gave up, Ellie, and Lilith went to Santuary. Ellie had never been In Santurary before. Ellie looked around. People stared at Ellie.

" Um... Lil, why are they staring at me", Whispered Ellie.

" You're Bandits tattoos are showing", said Lilith.

Ellie had completely forgot that she go her whole left arm was tattoo. Ellie was a little embassed. Ellie saw that people were whispering to each other around her, Ellie wanted to punch them, but she could'nt, she knew that if she gets in trouble with Roland once she will kick her out of the team. Ellie just gritted her teeth, and keep walking. Ellie kept close to lilith. Ellie walked past Moxie's bar. She tried to look inside, but could'nt Lilith was blocking her view, and Ellie knew that she was doing that on pupose. Ellie, and Lilith got to the front door. They walked in. Ellie saw a crazy lady working on something.

" Hey, Tannis", said Lilith.

Ellie tried not to make eye contact or tried to talk her, she was actually scared of her in way. Ellie just went upstairs without Lilith. Ronland saw Ellie.

" Hey kiddo", said Roland.

" I'm not a kid", said Ellie.

Roland kneeled down to get face to face with Elllie.

" Listen Ellie, you work for me now, one screw up and you are done for", said Roland." You got that".

Ellie nodded.

" Now do have any to say", said Roland.

" Lilith said If you nothin good to say don't say anything at all", said Ellie.

They both gave each other a death glare. They both know they will be butting heads a lot. They stop giving each other the death glare when lilith came up to the room.

" So I see that you guys have met", said Lilith.

Ellie walked over and sat in the corner playing with her switchblade that her sister gave to her when she was little.

" Quite a charmer on that one", said Roland.

" Be careful she does have a mouth on that one", said Liltih.

" I wonder were she gets in from", said Roland looking at Lilith.

" Don't look at me", said Lilith.

Roland just smiled, and got back to working on what he was working on before the two came to HQ. Roland, and Lilith was mapping, Ellie was still in her corner, very bored. Ellie noticed that the both of them haven't paid attention to her this whole time. Ellie knew she could get away with this. Ellie got into her backpack, she put on a hat, and a all back jacket hoody. She put her hood up, and sneaked out of there. Ellie got downstairs, she totally forgot that Tannis was down their. Ellie got down to the floor and crawled her way out of the building. Ellie got outside, its was night so, she knew it would be easy to hide in the shadows. Ellie walked around the town thinking about long it must have been to build. Ellie went around a corner, and saw that there was a dead end, but she noticed that there was a pile of garbage, and behind it was a wall. Ellie climbed the pile of garbage and jumped over the wall. Ellie was behind the city, but was also stuck.

" Crap, now how am I going to get out of here", said Ellie.

Ellie went back a couple of steps, then ran for it she jumped and grabbed the edge of the wall, and pull herself up, Ellie looked on the other side to see that if it was clear, but it wasn't Ellie saw someone that she didn't want to see. Lilith stood on the other side, waiting for Ellie. Ellie was so shocked that she accidentally let go over the wall and fell back behind the town, she knew that she would get her ass kicked if she went back over there, then Ellie was thinking how the hell did Lilith find her, she tried to think, but couldn't think of an answer, maybe Lilith was just that found a small path that maybe she could accept, but she knew that she would have to come out of hiding some time from her sister. Ellie just went for it, she want to see how good she was at hiding. Ellie went through the path, it was pretty long, Ellie found another wall, and climbed it she was on a different side of the town, hopefully the town furthest from her sister. Ellie looked around, Ellie went to get something out of her backpack, but forgot that she lefted it back in HQ. Ellie just went out, she noticed that people were either sleeping or, at Moxie's bar, she knew she wasn't old enough to go in there, she did look a lot older than she appeared, but she couldn't risked it. Ellie, walked down the streets on the town. Ellie was walking down the street until she saw her sister, with Roland coming down the other end of the street. Ellie saw that there was a door. She didn't know that the door led to Dr. Zed's building. Ellie began to walk backwards quitly, until she accidentally backing into Zed.

Ellie just turned around and smiled.

" Hi", said Ellie.

" So your the kid there looking for", said Zed.

" I'm not a kid", said Ellie.

" So what were you thinking, sneaking off like that", said Zed.

" I was just curious about this town", said Ellie.

" I'm going to call your sister", said Zed.

" No please don't she will shoot me", said Ellie.

" So what you are going to just go and hide for the rest of the time, no you just stay put", said Zed.

" I'm not going to live to see 17", said Ellie to herself.

Zed got his echo out, and told Lilith were Ellie was. Lilith went to Zed's buiding. When Ellie saw Lilith she hide in the corner, behind the a desk. Ellie thought she could get a clean get away. Ellie saw her sister had her back towards her. Ellie went for it, but when Ellie got to the door, Lilith grabbed the hood, and pulled Ellie towards her. Ellie fell to her knees. She looked up, and saw Lilith looking down at her, she quickly looked down, her sister's eyes red with anger. Lilith pulled Ellie up by the ear, and pushed her towards the door. When Lilith,and Ellie got back to lilith's HQ, she knew she wasn't going to make to see 17. The minute Lilith let go of Ellie, Ellie made a run for it, but Lilith grabbed before she could make a clean get away, Lilith pulled her to the ground. Ellie didn't give up tho, she got up again, but Lilith pulled her down. Ellie stayed down this time, because she twisted her ankle on the way down. Ellie grabbed her ankle, trying to show lilith that she was actually hurt. Lilith didn't buy it. Lilith brought Ellie eye level with Lilith. Ellie unziped her hoody and then ran,but didn't get far with her ankle. Lilith just watch as she limped away, but then fell onto the ground again. Lilith walked over to her sister.

" No, get away, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please", said Ellie as she crawled back from Lilith.

Lilith was shocked that her sister actually thought she was going to serouisly hurt her.

" I'm not going to hurt you, I would never, maybe yell at you, but never hurt you", said Lilith.

Ellie looked at Lilith, like she was just saying that, but Ellie also believed that she was telling the truth. Lilith help Ellie up and helped her to one of the beds, that Lilith has laying around. Lilith looked at the sprine ankle. Lilith got up,and looked at Ellie.

" You are going to be fine", said Lilith.

Lilith went to go hug her sister, but then slapped her sister in the back of the head.

" If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will beat your ass", said Lilith.

Ellie just rubbed the back of her head and then went to sleep, she knew she had a busy day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie woke up early the next morning. She put her shoes and went downstairs. Lilith was working on the computer, so Ellie left her alone. Ellie went back upstairs, she looked through her backpack. She had a lot of stuff in there that she didn't wanted to see like she kept a pack of smokes in her side pocket, and she also keep a pistol in her backpack, but usually hides it in her pockets, since her jeans pockets are pretty deep. Ellie also keep the picture in there from when her and Lilith were young, and from her Bandits days. She also kept a little journal of some things. Ellie also keeps her bandit mask in her backpack. Ellie was looking through the pictures, she remember when Her, and Lilith were a team looking after each other, since they had no, parents, Ellie didn't know what ever happen to them, Ellie always ask Lilith if she knew, but she never says what happen, she always changed the subjected on her. Ellie always thought when she got a little older, maybe Lilith will tell her, but Ellie was now 16, and she still doesn't know, Ellie was starting to get a little fed up. Ellie had a right to know what the hell happen to her parents. Lilith has been raising her since she was born, but how? They were 11 years apart, so that means Lilith was 11 when she had to take of her, Lilith was only a kid, she couldn't hunt for food, or even shot a gun, there had to been a parent with her. Ellie has been thinking about this topic for most of her life, she could never find an answer. Ellie kept looking through the pictures. Lilith always had those tattoos on her arms, Ellie knew she was a siren, but she always wonder why she was pick, Ellie had little knowledge on Sirens, all she knew is there is only six in the whole galxey, and that they were only women. Lilith got done whatever she was doing on the computer, and went up to go get Ellie, when Lilith got up stairs, she saw Ellie sitting on the floor near her backpack looking at some old pictures.

" What are you looking at?", said Lilith.

" Oh...um... just some old picture I kept over the years", said Ellie.

" Where in the hell did you fine this", said Lilith.

" I don't know, I just remember finding them", said Ellie.

" Man, look how young we were", said Lilith.

" Yeah", said Ellie.

Lilith saw an old picture of a 16 year old Lilith, and a 5 years old Ellie,. Ellie was standing in front of Lilith, and Lilith was behind her hugging little Ellie.

" Hey do you mind if I keep this one", said Lilith.

" Yeah, sure", said Ellie.

" Ok, we really need to get going, we have to met up with a friend of Roland, she around your age I think", said Lilith.

" Ok, sounds cool", said Ellie.

Ellie, and Lilith went to Tundra express. They walked down a path to Roland's friend workshop, Ellie noticed some bombs around the path.

" Um.. I think Roland's friend is a little paranoid", said Ellie.

" No, I met her before, she is a little crazy", said Lilith.

" Great", said Ellie.

The two girl final got to the entrance to the workshop. Ellie as always was looking around. The two girl got in front of the workshop, and standing there was a 13 year old girl.

" Sup,", said The 13 year old girl.

" Hey, Tina", said Lilith.

Tina was looking at Ellie

" Who is this", said Tina.

" This is my sister, Ellie", said Lilith.

" You have a sister", said Tina.

" Yeah", said Lilith.

" Does she talk", said Tina.

" Yeah I talk", said Ellie

" So Roland says you have something for us", said Lilith.

" Oh, yeah the thing", said Tina

Tina, and Lilith went inside while Ellie stayed outside, Ellie went to the side of the workshop, she checked if Lilith was following her. After she checked, she lit a cigarette. Tina came from behind the workshop and scared Ellie.

" HI", said Tina.

" What the hell", screamed Ellie.

" Sorry to scare you, I was just wondering what you were up to?", said Tina.

" I'm doing stuff ok adult stuff", said Ellie.

" Does Lilith know", said Tina.

" No!, and she doesn't to know, she is not my mother, I'm old enough to take care of myself", said Ellie.

" But aren't you just a kid", said Tina.

" No, i'm not, i'm 16, you are the kid, what are you like 11", said Ellie.

" I'm 13", said Tina. " you know if you piss me off, I will tell Lilith you are smoking, because I know you are too young",.

" Oh is that right", said Ellie.

" Yeah, because I know you are scare of your sister, and I know she can hurt you", said Tina.

" Ok first of all Tina, I'm really not scared of my sister, I just make her think that, and 2 I'm not scared if you tell her, I will just run, and hide", said Ellie." That's what I have been doing for most of my life".

" Why would you run, and hide, so you are scared of her", said Tina.

" No, i'm not scared, I just won't fight my sister, we made a pack that we would never turn on each other, we will always be a team", said Ellie.

" How close are you and Lilith", said Tina.

" Um.. pretty close when we were younger then we drifted apart when I turned 12, She left to go to Pandora, and I followed, but I joined the bandits, and she became a Vault hunter, when she saw me as a bandit she was very disappointed in me, so I quit, I showed up at her doorstep, and then begged her to let me join her team, and that's how I ended up here:, said Ellie.

" Wow", said Tina.

Ellie was done with her cigarette, she, and Tina walked over to where Lilith was doing some work. Ellie stood next to Lilith, while Tina went back to her workshop.

" Ok, we can go", said Lilith.

" Ok", said Ellie.

Ellie, and Lilith waved goodbye to Tina, and went on there way. Later that night Lilith, and Roland were at Moxie's bar hanging out with most of their friends. Ellie was outside the bar, and Lilith already told her if she moves she would be kicked off the team. Ellie just was on the sidewalk looking at the stars, but soon was bothered by an old teammate, Ellie soon heard footsteps coming towards her. Ellie turned around hoping it was Lilith, but it was her old teammate Randy.

" Oh shit", said Ellie" how the hell did you get passed the gate".

" It wasn't that hard", said Randy.

" What do you want from me, I got nothin for you", said Ellie.

" You know what we want, we want you to join the bandits again, besides me,you made a pretty damn good leader of the bandits, and we need you, we want to take over this town, and take down the crimson raiders", said Randy.

" No, I will never join your stupid group again", said Ellie.

" Oh come on Ellie, the bandit blood runs through you, remember when we cought by Handsome Jack, and they torched us, until we gone insane, they gave you that shot every day that made you mad, come on I can see it in your eyes Ellie, and look at your hair its turning black, and I bet you hear voice in your head, you're going to end up like Kreig,", said Randy.

" I'm not going to end up like Kreig, I knew Kreig before he went insane, and now he gone, he was the nicest guy who ever lived, and his daughter had to watch him get torched, that's not going to happen to me, its been 1 whole year since I got torched, and look nothin has happen,", said Ellie.

" Just watch you're going to turn", said Randy.

Ellie was getting angry with Randy, Ellie grabbed her head, she heard voices in her head to kill Randy, Randy saw Ellie going insane, when Ellie looked up she had red eyes, she ran up, and tackled Randy. Randy tried to pull out his pistol, but he was too slow, Ellie was on top of him. choking him, Randy pushed her off. Randy grabbed his pistol, but Ellie kicked out of his hands, Randy got behind Ellie and put her in a sleeper hold, Ellie bit Randy in the arm. Randy back away slowly, Ellie took out her switchblade, and stabbed Randy in his thigh, Ellie went over to where the pistol layed, she picked it up, and shot Randy in the head. Lilith and the other heard the gunshot from inside the bar. Ellie was already gone, before they got outside. All the saw was Randy's body. Ellie ran into a dark alley, Ellie looked into a broken piece of glass, what the hell just happen she thought, what just took over her, Ellie was scared for her life, maybe she was turning, or maybe it only shows if she get mad, so Ellie thought if she starts to get mad run. Ellie went back to the Lilith's HQ. Ellie took off her backpack, then sat in a chair, she was looking at her Tattoos, they weren't the regular tattoos you would see on a bandit, they looked more alike a regular person tattoos, Ellie also had a lip peicing, that Lilith didn't know about, Lilith Lilith knew she would think she was a punk or something, but in reality she was a really good kid. Lilith got to HQ, giving up on the search for the day, until tomorrow. Lilith walked in and saw her sister sleeping in a chair. Lilith smiled, she was glad to know her sister was ok. Lilith didn't want to wake up Ellie. Lilith picked up Ellie. Ellie wasn't that heavy, Lilith laid Ellie down in her bed, Lilith took off her shoes, and pulled the blank on Ellie, Lilith pulled Ellie's hair out of her hair, Lilith smiled, Lilith was glad for Ellie to be back in her life. Lilith went downstairs, and told Roland, and the other that Ellie was at her HQ this whole entire time. Lilith went to her bed to get a good nights rest, since tomorrow will be another long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie was tossing, and turning all night, Ellie kept dreaming about her time capture by Hyperion, and how it changed her life.

Ellie's Nightmare:

Ellie was had her sniper rifle in her hand. She was trying to find a spot were she can hide, and take down Hyperion forces, so her teammates can take over. Ellie was the best sniper in her team. Ellie saw Randy, and the other go on into the camp. Ellie took out most of the soliders. Ellie kept thinking that Jack does'nt have a chance againest her or her team. Randy gave Ellie the coasted was clear. She got down from her hiding spot, put away her sniper rifel, and took out her pistol. Ellie and her team walked through the hallways, trying to find answers, and to take out Jack. Ellie kicked opening a door. Ellie slowly walked in. Ellie did'nt know that one of the soliders were hiding right next to the door on the otherside. The solider grabbed Ellie. Ellie screamed for her teammates. Ellie tried getting away, but she could'nt, the solider had her in a sleepier hold. Ellie pasted out. When Ellie finally woke up she found herself in a chair tied up. Handsome Jack was standing right in front of her, face to face.

" Good morning, sunshine", said Jack

Ellie did'nt speak, she was trying to get untied, so she could beat the crap out of Jack.

" Don't even bother, little girl", said Jack.

" I'm not a little girl, I'm 15 years old", said Ellie.

Jack got a little closer to Ellie. Ellie could feel him breathing on her face.

" I don't care how old you are, all I care about is that I have a new test subject", said Jack.

Ellie bit Jack nose, she bit him so hard that his nose started to bleed very heavily.

" God damit, you bitch", said Jack while slaping Ellie in the face.

Jack then ordered his men to send her to were they keep the other test subjects that Jack had kidnapped over the years. Ellie was handcluffed. Ellie noticed that they were lose on her. Ellie slipped away, and run for her life. Ellie could hear the solider call for back up. Ellie went to check her pockets, but the took everything, everything, but her switchblade. Ellie saw a solider, she thought she could steath to get out of there. Ellie sneak around the soliders, but she was a little nosiey walking, a solider came up from behind her, grabbed by the neck, and tried to put her in a sleepier hold. Ellie bit the solider in the arm. The solider let go of Ellie, Ellie took out her switchblade, she stabbed the solider in the neck a couple of times, she made sure that he was dead. Ellie saw she got some blood on her shirt. Ellie went on. Ellie walked around the building trying to find a way out, but what Ellie did'nt know is that Handsome jack was looking for her personly. Jack got behind Ellie with his gun.

" Put your arms up, and surrender", said Jack.

Ellie, put both hands up, and then swifted kicked Jack forcing him to fall on the ground. Ellie went for the gun, but Jack grabbed her leg, making her fall to the ground. Ellie tried to get back up, but Jack already had her pinned to the ground. Jack punched her in the face, making her knocked out. Ellie woke up in a cell. Ellie was still a little dizzy from the hit. She then got up to her feet. Jack came down to give her food personly. Jack stood in front of her.

" Here have some food", said Jack.

Jack slided the food under the cell. Ellie just pushed it back.

" I don't want you damn food", said Ellie.

" hm.. your a little ficested aren't you", said Jack.

Ellie said nothin.

" Whats your name", said Jack.

" None of your god damn business", said Ellie.

" Oh come on, I just want to be your friend", said Jack.

" Friends don't lock each other in cells", said Ellie.

" But, if I let you, you will run", said Jack.

" No, I will just kick your ass", said Ellie.

" Friends don't do that", said Jack.

Jack put his hand on the cell.

" I want to make you happy here", said Jack.

Ellie put her hand on to jacks, throught the cell. and had a fake smile on her face. Ellie then pushed his hand back causing him to break it.

" Ow, shit", said Jack.

Jack gave Ellie an evil glare.

" Your next kid, next to be tested on and know body can save you", said Jack.

" Ellie", said Ellie.

" What?", said Jack.

" Say that Ellie broke your god damn hand", said Ellie.

Jack angerly left the room. Ellie sat on a bed that was in her cell. She was wondering if her teammater at least made it out alive.

Next morning, Jack's solider violently woke Ellie up, Ellie put up a fight, but soon gave up, when she was no match for the full grown men. The solider strapped Ellie to a chair, and stuck a needle in her. The solider left her alone in the room, for a couple of hours. Ellie heard another person in the room with her.

" Hello, who there", said Ellie.

" Right here", said the voice.

" My name is Ellie, I'm 15 years old, i'm part of the bandits", said Ellie.

" Names Kreig, i'm was part of the bandits to", said Kreig." Please help me find my daughter, she escape this place, and my wife is dead, and I don't know how long I got, until I go insane", said Kreig.

" What you mean go insane", said Ellie.

" That shot they gave you, make you go insane, and makes you into a monster", said Kreig.

" I just got my first one, how long does it take to kick in", said Ellie.

" I don't know, I had at least a dozen of them", said Kreig. " i can go insane and secord now".

Ellie head some screaming.

" Kreig! Kreig what's wrong", said Ellie.

" I'm turning", said Kreig.

" Kreig, don't turn on me", said Ellie.

" I can't help it", said Kreig. " I'm sorr...".

" Kreig, No!", said Ellie.

Ellie knew that Kreig had no control, and she knew that Kreig was going to turn on Ellie, and possible kill her. Ellie screamed for help. Ellie also tried to get out, she struggled to get out. Ellie got the straps lose enough so, she could get out. Ellie escaped from the room she was locked away in. Ellie just bolted to the door that was in front of her, praying for it to be a way out. Ellie pushed through the door, Ellie just cells. Ellie walked down. Ellie then her named be called by a familer voice. Ellie run to the cell that was calling her name. It was Randy.

" Randy, I'm so happy to see you, where are the other", said Ellie.

" There all dead, Jack shot them when the tried to escape", said Randy. " Please let me out before they come and kill us too".

Ellie opened the door, Ellie, and Randy saw a window, leading a way out to freedom. Randy jumped up first since he could reach it, then he lefted Ellie up through the window. Ellie, and Randy bolted for it. Ellie, and Randy run for a long time, well since they were both young. Ellie, and Randy stop in Dr. Zed's in the badlands. Lilith, was walking over to tell Zed about the new town, and about the Crimson Raiders. Lilith saw her sister in zeds, Lilith didn't reconized that it was her, until, she heard Ellie say what her full name was.

" Ellie", said Lilith.

" Yeah, who are you", said Ellie.

" You don't know who I am", said Lilith." I'm your sister, Lilith Cashlin".

" Lilith, Oh my god", said Ellie while hugging her sister. " I haven't seen you in freakin ages".

" Yeah, Its been awhile", said Lilith.

" What, since I was like 11", said Ellie".

" Yeah, I can't beleive how much you grown now", said Lilith.

" Yeah 15 years old, and already one of the best snipers in bandit history", said Ellie.

" Wait, your a bandit", said Lilith.

" Yeah, me and the guy over there, his name is Randy the leader's son, you would'nt believe were we just came from", said Ellie.

" I can't beleive you are apart of the bandits, how stupid our you,", said Lilith.

" What do you mean", said Ellie. " We are againest two things the Handsome Jack, and some new group called the Crimson Raiders, we are trying to take over Pandora, make it a better planet.", said Ellie.

" I'm part of the Crimson Raiders, I'm dating the leader, and I'm co-leader of them to", said Lilith.

" What?!", said Ellie.

" Yeah, the bandits are like the lowest of them all, there all murdersm rapeist, cannaibles, the list goes on and on", said Lilith. " I know you, Ellie you are way smartier then to be apart of the bandits, and if have the brains to quit there stupid little group, come find me and join a better a team like the Crirmson Raiders", said Lilith.

Before Ellie could say another word, Lilith was already gone. Ellie went to go find her lost sister, Ellie kept screaming for Lilith, but no respone.

End of Nightmare.

Ellie kept screaming for Lilith in her sleep. This woke up Lilith, Lilith went over to Ellie's bed. Lilith noticed that Ellie was still sleeping. Lilith looked at the clock, and knew it was time to wake up her sister. Lilith shock Ellie, and calling her name.

" Ellie... Ellie, wake up", said Lililth.

Ellie sat up real fast. Ellie saw that Lilith was standing their. Ellie quickly hugged her sister.

" Lilith, please don't leave me alone.", said Ellie.

Lilith was a little confuse, so she just went along with it. Lilith assumed it had something to do with the dream she was having.

" I won't ever leave you, we made a pack together that we would never leave each other", said Lilith.

" Ok", said Ellie.

" Now come on we have some work to do", said Lilith.

Ellie got up, got dressed, grabbed her backpack, and went on her way with Lilith. Ellie was hanging out with Roland, and Lilith, they were all trying to get answers, about what Jack's next plans were. Lilith finally gave Ellie an Echo, so she can call people, when they finally let her go on missions by herself, but Ellie knew that would be a while before that will ever.

Ellie, and claptrap got pretty close with each other. Ellie didn't mined the little annoying robot. Ellie told him if he ever needed anything to call her.

Welll now she regrets that...


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie was talking to Lilith, until she heard her echo go off.

" Ellie you there, it claptrap I need your help", said Claptrap.

" What do you need", said Ellie.

" Captin Flynett has me trapped, he is using me as one of his torture dolls, you need to come get me out in Sourthen Self", said Claptrap.

" I can't go, I'm not ready, well in Roland, and Lilith's eyes i'm not ready", said Ellie.

" Ellie, you need to come and get me, because no one else will, don't worry just say to Lilith that your sick and you are going home, she will never know that you were gone", said Claptrap.

" Claptrap my sister is pretty smart, and I only have a pistol, and a swictchblade, that can't down a big guy like captin Flynett.", said Ellie.

" He is not that hard, please come, and get me please, if you get cought, I will take the blame", said Claptrap.

" Fine, I will go get you, but so help me god, Lilith better not find out, or I will make sure you don't see another birthday again!",said Ellie.

" Ok, Ok, just please hurry", said Claptrap.

Ellie told Lilith that she was going home, Lilith said that it was ok, and that she would be home late. Ellie went back to Lilith's HQ. Ellie knew this would be a very tough mission, since it was her first one in over a year. Ellie put her pistol in her right pocket, and her switchblade in her left. Ellie used the fast travel station to get to claptrap. Ellie got to Southen Self. She walked didn't know that in would snow. Ellie walked, she saw Flynett's men guarding the area, but all the men were sitting in a circle all together. Before Ellie left she went into Lilith stuff and grabbed one of her bombs. Ellie throw it. Ellie heard, big explosion, she saw bodies everwhere. Ellie run to the next safest spot she could find. Ellie contracted Claptrap to tell him that she on her way and that she is very close.

" Clap, you come in", said Ellie.

" Yeah, I'm here", said Claptrap.

" Hey clap, you know what I just realized", said Ellie.

" What", said Claptrap.

" Don't Echos goes out to everyone.", said Ellie.

" Yes, and No, this is a private one so its only between me and you... and Zed", said Claptrap.

" What?!", said Ellie.

" Don't worry he never uses it, so we are safe", said Claptrap.

" Why didn't you start a new one", said Ellie.

" Because I forgot how", said Claptrap.

" Damit, clap", said Ellie.

" Don't worry, he never uses it so we are fine", said Claptrap.

" You be better be right, or I will rip your eye out, and smash into a billion little pieces, Ellie out", said Ellie.

Ellie countined her jounrey to go get Claptrap. Ellie finally reached where claptrap was. Captin Flynett saw Ellie going to get Claptrap. In a suprise attack, Captin Flynett knocked Ellie off her feet. Captin Flynett took his axe, lefted up in the air, Ellie didn't move and inch, because when she feel, a piece of metal went through her left leg. As Ellie watch captin Flynett, left his axe high in the air, Ellie tried to get her leg out so, maybe she can move out of the way. As the axe started to come down, soon a purple blast came from out of no where. It was Lilith, Lilith knocked the axe out of his hands, Ellie phased blast Flyent through the air, causing him to be knocked out, Flynetts men ran in fear. Now Ellie, was really trying to escape. Lilith turned around. Ellie could see the fire in Lilith's eyes. Ellie was holding her left leg, trying to show that she was hurt really bad. Lilith looked down at where she was holding. Lilith looked back at Ellie really not caring her leg was hurt, because she knew that it was her fault, that her leg hurt like that. Lilith was so mad at Ellie she didn't know were to begin, Lilith didn't know to be more mad at the lying, or the fact she went on a mission alone, with out anyone knowing. Lilith just didn't speak. Lilith, help Ellie get the piece of metal out of her leg, then took her to Zed's. Ellie was lying on the bed screaming in agony.

" You know you should have know better then to go out on your own like that, you couldn't been killed, and you should have known better then to trust Claptrap", said .

Lilith just stood in the room, with her arms crossed still in anger at her sister. Ellie tried not to look at Lilith, because she knew that she would get the meaning look the world has ever saw. Dr. Zed lef the room for a sec, to go grabbed something from the vending meanchine outside. Ellie whisped in Zed's ear not leave her alone, or he will be looking at a dead body when her comes in. Dr. Zed just patted her on the back, and wished her good luck. Ellie Grabbed Zed by the arm, and gave him the please look. just got away from her hold, and went outside. Once the door shut, LIlith started coming towards Ellie. Ellie couldn't do anything, she was screwed. Lilith looked at Ellie. Ellie just layed there with a smile on her face.

" Hey, Lil, how is it going", said Ellie.

Lilith said nothin.

" Ok, Lil, I know your mad, and I know you want to hang me right now, but I had to help a friend out, and you always told me to help me friends, and family, So you can't really be that mad, you would do the same in my postion." said Ellie.

Lilith still said noth, Lilith saw a self above Ellie. She noticed that a rubbing achoal bottle was open. Lilith phased blasted so it would fall on Ellie's wound. The rubbing achoal hit the wound. Ellie screamed, and had tears in her eyes from the pain, Lilith just sat back, and laughed.

" OK, you happy now Lilith.", said Ellie.

" I'm good", said Lilith.

Lilith walked over and gave Ellie a hugged.

" You your lesson right", said Lilith.

" Yes", said Ellie.

" You know if you ever do that again, I will litarally kill you", said Lilith.

" It's noted", said Ellie.

Dr. Zed finshed up cleaning, and wrapping the cut, and said it should be good in a week, and to stay off it for that whole week. Lilith took Ellie home, and put her in her bed. Lilith was still made at her sister for lying to her, but Lilith got over it. Ellie, and Lilith both went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie stood in bed for the entire week. Ellie was bored, because all she could do really was sleep, and stare into space. Lilith stood with her the whole time she was in bed. Ellie got some visitors, mostly from Tina, and Claptrap. Roland visited, but only said Hi, to her then went to Lilith. Ellie overheard Roland, and Lilith, talking about something, about new vault hunters left in the snow or something.

" Roland, there are some new vaults that just arrived, well I think there dead I don't know, they were on a train to come here to search for the vault, then there train just blow up. There were 6 vault Hunters on board,", said Lilith." Looks like Jack left them for dead, evidently. The Raiders could use the help. You should track them down".

" More Vault Hunters, Huh? I'll see if I can contact them by echo on my way back to Sanctuary". said Roland.

" Good! You can go now", said Lilith.

" What, I'm sorry come again. I just got here", asked a confused Roland.

" I'm a little busy waging a one woman was on every bandit in the tundra, so you can focus on taking down Jack, but hey if you just wanna hang out , I can give up this Firehawk thing, and let the bloodshots take over Santuary.", said Lilith sarcastically.

" Uh, no...no, you're, uh, you're right of course.", said Roland.

" Are you sure? I could make cocoa. We can talk about boys",said Lilith.

" I'll uh...I'll just talk to you once I've found the Vault Hunters. Sorry for...sorry", said Roland.

Roland close the door behind him. lilith leaned againest th door.

" Playing hard-to-get. That's how ya do it", said Lilith.

Ellie got up from the bed for the first time in a week to go downstairs. Ellie's leg did hurt a little when she got up, but other than that she was fine. Ellie, went downstairs.

" Hey Lil.", said Ellie.

" What are you doing up, you should be lying in bed", said Lilith.

" I'm fine", said Ellie.

" Oh yeah let me see", said Lilith.

Ellie grunted, she kneeled down, and rolled up her left pant leg up. There was a scar that went up her left leg.

" That healed up very nicely", said Lilith.

" Yeah, so can I start training,please Lilith, I'm ready, and you know it, look before I faced Flynett, I took out most of his men, I'm ready, and I was pretty damn good when I was part of the bandits", said Ellie.

" I don't know, Ellie, you almost got yourself killed facing Flynett, and his one of the easiest people to beat, besides his first met Boom, and his brother, so no, your not going to start your training yet", said Lilith.

" Come on, I'm ready, please"begged Ellie.

" No, thats my finale say", said Lilith.

" Who the hell died, and made you boss, you are acting like a complete bitch", said Ellie.

" Excuse me, if I can recall, I saved your ass, so much I can't even keep track, and if ever get in my face again, I will make sure I will have you begging on your knees to stay with the raiders", said Lilith.

Ellie was still in Lilith face, not saying anything she backed down. Ellie would never hurt her sister, and she knew that Lilith wouldn't hurt her. Ellie walked out the door, Lilith didn't stop her, she knew where she going. Ellie started running. Ellie ran to the nearest fast travel station, and teleported to her old home where she grew up in. It was a two story house, with a basement. Ellie walked through the door. It was a small kitchen, with a dining table for 3 sitting where they had left it as it was. There were newspaper, about a vaults, and how people were going after them. Ellie went upstairs. There were two doors, one lead through a master bedroom, and the other lead to a kid's room. Ellie went through the kid's bedroom door. There was an old t.v set, with two beds. Ellie sat down on a bed in the corner. She looked at the wall, and saw a picture of two girls, with a women. This brought a Ellie into tears. Ellie put her hands on her face. Ellie never cried a lot, even when was a baby she never cried that much. Ellie took her hands off her face. Ellie heard someone coming up the stairs, but she really didn't care who it was. The door open. Lilith came through knowing where would run off to. Lilith saw that her sister was crying. Lilith knew why she was, but she wanted to make sure so she asked what she was crying about.

" Ellie, what you so upset about", said Lilith.

" Nothin, I'm fine", said Ellie.

" There something wrong, I can see you crying", said Lilith.

" I'm just in pain,Ok!", shouted Ellie.

Lilith was shocked by this, she thought her sister was living a pretty good life.

" What kind of pain our you in", said Lilith.

This comment made Ellie angery, Ellie stood up looked at her sister got in her face.

" Look at me!, Look at my fuckin life, its all gone down to shit, I never knew my mom, or dad, I was apart of the bandits, every single day the same go to school, fight, and pray you can see the next day, and then to quit, and join the good guys, but still get looked down out, and have people call you a bandit still, when you're not, but I guess thats life for ya, I guess life just likes to see how far you can go, until your break", shouted Ellie.

" Ellie calm down, please", said Lilith.

" Calm down! How can I, look at me, have tattoos at 16, see at least you have an excuse, you were born with them, but me I had to get them. I got made fun of all my life for these, everyone asked me, hey Ellie can you beat this person up for me, I pay you, thats what I heard all out through high school, thats why I dropped out, see I don't even have an education . I guess that make me stupid to", said Ellie.

" You're not stupid, you're a smart kid, and a good kid, so don't say that, A lot of people think you're neat, Tina says you're like the most awesome person she has seen in awhile, so look people love you", said Lilith.

Ellie stood there shocked, that Tina thinks she is neat, she was pretty amazed at Tina herself. Ellie calm down, she sat right next to Lilith. Ellie took a deep breath.

" Here lets go, we have some work to do, some new Vault Hunters have arrived, lets go meet them", said Lilith.

" Ok", said Ellie.

Lilith got up, she stuck her hand up, to help Ellie get up. The two walked out the door. Lilith noticed that Ellie was a little bit taller.

" Hey Ellie,", said Lilith.

" Yeah", said Ellie.

" It looks like grew a little bit", said Lilith.

" Really I don't feel taller. I still feel short", Laughed Ellie.

Lilith laughed to. The two got to HQ. Roland, was talking to 6 people, Ellie knew that these were the new vault Hunters.

" Oh good, you guy are here", said Roland. " These are the new Vault Hunters Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zero, Gaige, and kreig.", said Roland.

When roland said Kreig, Ellie eyes looked at Kreig. Ellie thought if she got Kreig alone with her, she could maybe get some answers about what was the shot they gave her, back in prison.

" Hey, my name is Lilith, this is my little sister Ellie", said Lilith.

Ellie waved to the Vault Hunters.

" We are going to take a trip, me, lilith, Ellie, Moxie, Tina, Axton, Maya, Salvador, Gaige,Kreig, and Zed.", announced to the group.

" Wait, why is Moxie going", asked Lilith.

" She wanted to go, and plus she dated Jack, so she knows a lot about him, so we might need her", said Roland.

Lilith nodded her head. The team headed into a Marcus bus. In the fronted sat Axton, Kreig, and Roland. second row was Lilith, Moxie, and Maya. Third was Salador, Zed, and Gaige. Last row was Tina, and Ellie. Ellie sat by a window, because she got car sick pretty easily. Ellie was trying to sleep on the ride, but Tina kept asking her qustions like what type of music she was into, what books she liked, what school did she go to, what does her tattoos mean...

" My Tattoos don't mean anything they're just there", said Ellie.

" Ok, is Ellie short for something", said Tina.

" No", said Ellie.

" Yes, now you tell her real name Ellen Rachel Cashlin", said Lilith.

Ellie put both hands on her face. She was ashamed of her name. Tina giggled a little bit. Moxie saw Ellie with her hands on her face.

" That's a nice name, sugar", said Moxie.

Ellie peaked her head up a little.

" Thanks", said Ellie.

The bus got to a building where all the members of the team can work on how to stop Handsome Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

The group got their things from out of the bus, Ellie was the first one to grab all of her stuff since she only had her backpack. Ellie had always traveled light. Ellie saw some chairs that were around the outside of the house. She sat down, and start playing with her Ipod, while the others were getting their stuff out of the bus. Roland unlocked the door. Ellie was the first one in, she didn't really know why she was there, they were'nt going to use her, she thinks the only reason was because Lilith does'nt trust her to stay home alone, but they didn't know that if anyone deseverss to kill Jack it her. Jack tortured her, played minded games with her, kill most of her teammates, and infected her. Ellie could'nt tell anyone, because they would freak out. Ellie found a path that lead into the woods. While the other were talking about Killing Jack, and how they were going to do it. Ellie walked the path. Ellie found a small park, with a couple of swings, a silde, and a wooden playground. Ellie went to go sit on the swings, before she started swinging she saw someone spying on her in the woods. Ellie grabbed her pistol from out of her pockets, and went into the woods. Ellie saw the guy standing looking for her, not knowing she was right behind him, ready to shoot. Before Ellie could pull the trigger, the guy turn around. Ellie knew who he was right off the bat.

" Tyler, what the hell, man", said Ellie.

" Wait, Ellie is that you", said Tyler.

" Yeah", said Ellie.

" What are you doing here", said Tyler.

" Oh I joined the Crismon Raiders", said Ellie.

" Really", said Tyler.

" Yeah, so what have you been up to I heard you left the bandits to", said Ellie.

" Yeah, I travel with a small group of bandits", said Tyler.

Ellie, and Tyler walked over to the swings. They started swinging, and trying to catch up.

" So I heard you and Randy had a little talk", said Tyler.

" Yeah, I blow his brains out", said Ellie.

" Yeah I know that part", said Tyler. " But why did you do it".

" I don't know he was making me mad, and he wouldn't shut up so I shot him", said Ellie.

" The shot, you are turning", said Tyler.

" Yeah, but how I only got one, and that was the first time I felt it take over me, and I got that shot a year a go", said Ellie.

" I don't know, My shot hasn't kicked in yet, but Randy's did, he went crazy, you know he was going to kill you", said Tyler.

" Really, wow, I thought he was just coming to get me to join the bandits again", said Ellie.

" Yeah, But I think he got more shots then you", said Tylers.

" Really, but we were all cought at the same time.", said Ellie.

" Yeah, but they gave me the shot right when cought me, him they kept giving it to him, and you I don't know what was your deal", said Tyler.

" Handsome Jack tried to make me join his team", said Ellie." I stood face to face with him, and broke his hand".

" No way in hell you did", said Tyler.

" Sure did", said Ellie.

" Was he as ugly as everyone says he is", said Tyler.

" Hell Yes", said Ellie.

Ellie, and Tyler both laughed as the continueing to swing, and catch up.

Back at the house:

Lilith, and Maya were sitting at the table talking.

" Hey, Lil whats up with your sister, she very shy, I noticed.", said Maya

" Yeah I noticed that to, ever since we got back in touch she been like that", said Lilith.

" What do you think happen", said Maya.

" I don't know, I all I knew is that she joined the bandits, and she was the best sniper in the whole group", said Lilith.

" She was a bandit, well that would explain a lot", said Maya.

" Yeah she was bandit, I thought she was smart enough not to join them", said Lilith.

" Does she ever talk about being a bandit", said Maya.

" No, she doesn't like talking about it, and she does not like me telling people, she is afraid that they might treat her different or something", said Lilith.

" You know she was kind of talkive with Tina", said Maya.

" Yeah, you can't say no to Tina, espically my sister", said Lilith.

" What is your sister can't say no or something", said Maya.

" Well, she used to be kind of hearted when she was young, but I think that has gone away when she joined the bandits, she changed a lot, she hated murder, she never eat meat, she was a little like a geek, she wore her glasses all the time, but I guess the bandit hood made her toughen up", said Lilith.

" You thats kind of a good thing, because now she can defend herself", said Maya.

" Yeah, I guess", said Lilith." Its just she is so hard to control now".

" She 16, she going to be a little rebel sometimes, I was at that age", said Maya.

" OK, I wonder were she is now",said Lilith.

" I saw her go up in the woods, don't worry Axton, and Zero went up their they saw her on the swings, with a guy", said Maya.

Back at the Park:

Ellie, and Tyler were talking still.

" So there is this fight club going on, I think you should do it", said Tyler.

" Are you crazy, I do not do one on one combat, I use guns, and my switchbalde", said Ellie.

" No, you would win, because there is height rules, its 5"5 or shorter, your 5"4-", said Tyler.

" 5"5", intrupeted Ellie.

" Whatever, I seen the other players are going to win, the tallest one is about 5"2, and the rest are the same height standing at 5"0", said Tyler.

" I can't do it, Lilith would kill me", said Ellie.

" Ellie, I bet you can go in there witout getting a stratch on you", said Tyler.

" Ok I trust you, I do it", said Ellie.

" Sweet, Met me here tonight", said Tyler.

Ellie nodded her head, Tyler went back to his camp, and Ellie went back to the house.

Later that Night:

Ellie was getting ready for her fight, she had to fight 4 other people. Ellie pack her things in her backpack, and went to go climb out of the window, before she could get out Tina walked through the door.

" What are you doing", said Tina.

" I'm going out ok, don't tell Lilith or the others", said Ellie.

" Whats in it for me", said Tina.

" I don't know,um.. I will teach you how to use a gun", said Ellie.

" Ok, sounds cool", said Tina." but where are you going".

" Ok, since your not telling anyone, I'm going to a fighting match", said Ellie.

" Cool", said Tina.

" Yeah, I have to get going now", said Ellie.

" Ok bye",said Tina.

Ellie climbed out the window, met up with Tyler, and went off to go to the fighting matchs.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie, and Tyler got to the the fighting match areana. Ellie, and Tyler went to their locker room, to get ready. Ellie just wore her all black shirt, and blue jeans, but she didn't wear her converses, she wore boots instead. Ellie was tying her boots, when Tyler came in. Ellie got up, and went to go see how big the coward was. Thats when Ellie saw all of the Crismon Raiders sitting their. Ellie thought Tina sold her out, but they didn't look mad or anything. Ellie went back to the locker room to warn Tyler who was here.

" Tyler I can't do this", said Ellie.

" Why", said Tyler.

" Look who is out there", said Ellie.

Tyler went out, and saw the Crismon Raiders sitting front row. Tyler went back.

" Shit, this is bad", said Tyler.

" Yeah, I can't do it", said Ellie.

" I have an idea, here wear this psycho mask, they won't see your face", said Tyler.

" No, Psychos, don't have blonde hair like I do", said Ellie.

" Here I have an idea", said Tyler.

" What", said Ellie.

" Just let me do something", said Tyler.

Tyler sat Ellie down in a chair. Tyler took some scissors, and started to cut. Ellie just closed her eyes, she couldn't beleive she was doing this. Tyler was done, He told her to open her eyes. Ellie opened her eyes, and saw she had short black hair, she had short hair, but this was shortier then how it was before, and it was black.

" I like it, it fits me", said Ellie.

Tyler gave her the mask, Ellie put it n, and looked in the mirror, her eyes narrowed and gave a little smile. The match was ready, Ellie went out to the ring, The ring was in a shape of a circle, with blood stains all of it, the was a metal fence that went around the ring. Ellie stood in her coner, Her first oppent came out to the ring , the stood face to face, the oppent was much shorter then Ellie, Ellie knew that she win this match easy. The oppent name was Jaded. Ellie took the first punch, Jaded dodge it. Ellie fell to the floor, Jaded was on top of her. Jaded kept punching her, punch after punch. Ellie finally got Jaded off of her. Ellie got up to her feet. She was a bit dizzy, but she wasn't going down. Jaded grabbed Ellie. and throw her againest the chained fence. Ellie mask got caught, Ellie's mask came off when she was struggling to get unstuck. Ellie covered her face when she turned around. Ellie droped kick Jaded causing her to fall. Ellie grabbed her by the hair, and started punching her until Jaded got the upper hand again. Jaded punched Ellie in the face causing her lip, and nose to start bleeding. Ellie turned around witch was a big mistake. The crimson Raiders saw that it was Ellie, but the couldn't do anything about it, but just to watch. Ellie saw that they knew it was her, Ellie just kept fighting. Ellie punched Jaded so hard that she was knocked out. Ellie started smiling, and raised her hand up in victory, but then she heard the crowd shout kill her, kill her, Ellie was confused. She looked at Tyler. Ellie walked over to Tyler.

" Why are the telling me to kill her", said Ellie through the fence.

" I don't know", said Tyler.

A guy next to Tyler told them in order to win the match you have to kill your oppent. Ellie couldn't kill someone for fun, but the guy told them if she runs away they would find her, and kill her, so Ellie didn't have a choice, and plus the door was chained shut. Ellie went back to the match she grabbed Jaded by the neck, and snapped it, Jaded fell to Ellie feet died. Ellie was in so much shock that she was leaning againest the fence to help her stay on her feet. Ellie next two oppents were easy to, but the last oppent broke Ellie's left arm. So Ellie couldn't snap her oppents neck anymore, so she had to find an another way of doing so. This was getting to extreme for Ellie, she though about running, she didn't care if they would come after her, and kill her. Ellie just wanted to go home, and stop killing people for the fun of it, she didn't get why people got a kick out of watching people doing this. Ellie lasted oppent was a little bit hard, but Ellie got the upper hand, Ellie leaned againest the fence thinking about how she was going to end this match, Ellie couldn't really do anything, because of her arm. Ellie saw that she could bite the neck of her oppent. Ellie got sick from the thought that she actually thought about doing that, but Ellie did it. Ellie ran up, and grabbed her oppent, and bit her oppent in the neck. The oppen throw her off, causing Ellie to rip of a little peice of skin, Ellie spit of the skin, and saw her oppent dying of a very painful death. Ellie was sicken at what she had done. Ellie climbed over the fence, and ran out of there as fast she could. Ellie was running to her locker room, to grab her things, and leave. Ellie saw herself in the mirror, Ellie saw blood all over her, Ellie past out, at the image of herself she just saw. Tyler was the first to catch up with Ellie. Tyler burst through the door. Tyler just waking up Ellie, but Ellie was out cold. Lilith, and the rest of the group came through the door. They saw that Ellie was pasted out on the ground.

" What the hell happen", said Lilith.

" I don't know, she most of be in shock from all the stuff she has been through with the matchs", said Tyler.

" We need to take her to Zeds now", said Roland.

Everyone argreed, Tyler picked her up, the group went to back to Zeds. The group waited for the results back at HQ. Lilith was still giving Tyler a death glare, she blamed Tyler for all of this. Lilith knew that Tyler was part of the same group of bandits that Ellie used to be in.

" You know this all your fault", said Lilith.

" How is it my fault", said Tyler.

" You told Ellie about this fight, and made her do it", said Lilith.

" Ok, I told Ellie about it, but she wanted to do it, we didn't know we had to kill the other person to win, so dont go blaming me for this", said Tyler.

" You know if Ellie dies, your going to hear from me", said Lilith.

" She is not going to die, she is fine, she is just in a little bit of shock from the match", said Tyler.

" Yeah, whatever", said Lilith.

" You know what your a bitch, you know that right?!", said Tyler.

" Oh, I'm a bitch", said Lilith.

" Yeah, this would have never happen if maybe you gave Ellie a little bit of freedom, and not control her as much as you do", said Tyler.

Before anything more could be said, Zed came up.

" Is she ok", said Lilith.

" Why don't you ask her", said Zed.

Ellie came up the stairs, Ellie stood their with a smile on her face, Ellie had a cast on her left arm, and her lip was stitched up. Everyone hugged Ellie, like they haven't saw her in years, everyone but Tyler. after they were done hugging. Ellie walked up to Tyler. Ellie hugged Tyler.

" Tyler", whisped Ellie.

Tyler could hear the sadness in Ellie voice.

" I have to tell you something in private", said Ellie.

Tyler followed Ellie out the door, The other were looking at each other, confused. Ellie was doorstairs, she made sure that no one was around.

" Tyler, I have to tell you something", said Ellie.

" What is it", said Tyler.

" I love you", said Ellie.

" I love you to, we always been like brother, and sisters", said Tyler.

" Not in that way, Like a bofriend, girlfriend deal", said Ellie.

" Oh, I mean, I did like you in that way, but you were always with Randy, I thought you liked him, and not me", said Tyler.

" I never liked him, I always liked you, but I never knew how to ask you", said Ellie.

" Ok", said Tyler.

" Will you go out with me", said Ellie.

" Yeah I will", said Tyler.

Ellie, and Tyler kissed each other. Lilith walked down when the were kissing, Ellie, and Tyler didn't see Lilith walk down, Lilith went back up, and told everyone what she just saw. Lilith had a bad feeling about them being together like this.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry guys that this chapter took so long, my computer broke, and I just got it back, so I have will have this chapter and another chapter for you guys, so lets continue our story.**

Tina, and Ellie were at the nearby park. Ellie was trying to teach Tina how to shoot a gun.

" Ok, Tina point the gun straight, and try to keep the gun away from you, and pull the trigger", said Ellie.

" Ok, so the gun is straight, its away from me, and plug the trigger", said Tina in her head.

Tina plugged the trigger, The bullet hit a guy walking down the road. Ellie eyes got wide open.

" Shit, run", said Ellie.

Ellie, and Tina run all the way back to the safe house. Lilith, Roland, Maya, and Axton were sitting outside.

" What the hell are you running from", said Lilith.

" I shot a guy", said Tina.

Ellie eyes got wide open.

" What", said Lilith.

"Um.. I think someone is calling my name", Ellie said as she ran into the house.

Lilith rolled her eyes.

Ellie saw Tyler sitting at the table by himself.

" Hey, why are you sitting by yourself", said Ellie as she sat down next to Tyler.

" I don't know", said Tyler. " Just to warn you that Zed is going to be doing a blood test on all of us".

"Why",said Ellie.

" I dont know, but you're screwed there going to find out", said Tyler.

" I just try to find a way out of it", said Ellie.

" Then they are going to ask questions about why you didnt do it", said Tyler.

" Damn",said Ellie. " I don't know what to do".

" Just let them do it, maybe the stuff is out of you", said Tyler.

" I really don't want to risk it, but I have to, I have no other choice", said Ellie.

Tyler start rubbing Ellie's back to try and comfort her.

" Everything is going to be ok, babe", said Tyler.

Ellie looked at Tyler.

" I hope so", said Ellie.

Hours later:

Ellie was sitting on the chair getting ready for the blood test. Dr. Zed got his needle out, and stuck the needle in her arm, and pulled a pint of blood. When Ellie saw that his was done, she got up from her chair and waited for the results to come back. She was praying that the stuff was out of her, and that she wouldn't have to get kicked out of the Crimson Raiders, even tho she didn't talk to the people in the group besides Tina, and Lilith, but she was having a good time in the group. Ellie went to bed worrying on what the results would be. Ellie tossed and turned in the bed. Ellie finally calm down enough to go to bed waiting to wake up in handcuffs, and a gun pointed to her head.

Elle had a nightmare of what she thinks will go down tomorrow.

Ellie Nightmare:

Ellie woke up from her bed, she went downstairs. Ellie saw that there was no one there. Ellie though everyone went out on a mission or something. Ellie went back upstairs to get dressed and see if she can echo them, and catch up to them. Ellie got dressed, and went outside, Axton grabbed her. Ellie struggled to get out. bite his hand, Axton let go.

" What the hell, man", said Ellie.

Ellie turned around and saw that Brick, Maya, and Zero, all had guns pointed at her.

" What's going on", said Ellie.

" Your blood results came back. You have a disease inside of you", said Dr. Zed.

" Its not a disease, I'm...I'm fine", said Ellie.

" No, you're not, you're one of Handsome Jack's little protects aren't you", said Dr. Zed.

' Fine, yes I am", said Ellie. " But look at Kreig".

" Kreig is just a Bandit nothin else, your the monster", said Dr. Zed.

" This is bull shit", said Ellie.

Ellie fought back, hoping she can run. Ellie kicked Maya in the face knocking her out,

" Ok, one down, Let me take a couple down, and see if I can run for it", said Ellie in her head.

Ellie saw that there was only Axton, Zero, Dr. Zed, Kreig, Brick, and Maya. Maya was knocked out, she knew Brick would be hard to take out, kreig would maybe help her. Ellie thought about it, she took a swing at Zed. Ellie pushed Zed, causing him to fall and hit his head on a chair, making him knocked out. Ellie then just ran, the other ran after, but Ellie was a really fast runner. Ellie kept running until she ran into Roland, and Lilith. Ellie knew they knew, so she ran the other way. Lilith cought up to her, she forgot that Lilith was a fast runner, like her. Lilith grabbed her. Roland point the gun to her head, and pulled the trigger, Ellie fall to the ground, Dead.

End of Ellie Nightmare.


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie woke up in a cold sweat. Ellie knew she had to get out of there. Ellie got Dressed, ground her things, with anyone noticing. Ellie had a knife in her left pocket, a pistol in her right. A sniper attached to her right side to her backpack, and a shotgun on her left, she was ready for anything, and she was ready to go on her own. Ellie sneak out of the house, and was on her way. Ellie had no idea on where to go. She knew that this time she was on her own for good, unless she join the bandits again, but her group disappeared, she knew that she had to make her own group, or take over a weaker group. Ellie went on walking as she thought about this idea. It was dark, and cold out, and Ellie was getting tired of walking, she had been walking for hours, she was trying to get as far away as she could, were no one can find her ever. Ellie was so tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open, she was fading, she was walking slower, and slower. Ellie fell to her knees.

"Come on Ellie, you have to go a little bit further", said Ellie in her head.

Ellie started to get on her feet, but couldn't, instead she was crawling. Ellie eyes begin to close she couldn't keep open for any much longer. Ellie fall asleep on the dirt path. Ellie woke up a couple of hours later; she was wondering how long she was asleep for. Ellie looked at her watch, and saw that she was only a sleep for a couple of hours, and that the Crimson Raiders, don't wake up for another hour. Ellie continue her journey down the road. She was still a little tired, but she was still trying, because she knew that if she would had stay they would have put a bullet in her head. Ellie got a ride; they drove her for a hour, and then dropped her off. Now she knew that she was away, and that she knew that they couldn't find her. Ellie came across some bandits just kicking back. Ellie knew that it was a small group of bandits, and that she could take over really fast. Ellie asked if she could join the group, but the Bandits told her they would have to their leader, Ryan. Ellie went up and knocked on Ryan's door. Ryan came out. Ryan was that big, same height as Ellie, but he was built, she knew right off the bat that one punch from him and its lights out for you.

" Hey, Ryan I was wondering if I could join your group, I was in a bandit group in my past, and my group disappeared, and now I have no were to go, I will make a wonderful member to the group, I really good with a sniper, and a pistol", said Ellie.

Ryan looked at Ellie. Ryan walked around Ellie inspecting her to see if she right for the group.

"Ok, you can be part of the group, you look good enough", said Ryan.

Ellie was glad she was part of a new group, every group she has been, has treated her like family, maybe this group will be like that. Ellie talked to Ryan, and said that there first mission was to take down Jack. Ellie knew Jack well, and she asked if she could be leader on this one, at first Ryan said no, but then Ellie explained why she wants to be leader, he changed his mind, and made her leader for this one mission, to take down Jack. Ellie was finally happy that she was going to finally put a bullet in his head.

At the crimson raider's house, they woke up to fine Ellie gone. They were all at the table trying to think why Ellie would just get up and leave like that. Dr. Zed came in with Ellie test results.

"I know why she ran away", said Dr. Zed.

"Why", said Lilith.

"There something in Ellie, I can't explain it, but what this results show is that, Ellie was one of Jack's testing protects, and that she was injected with this stuff, and I don't know what it is, all I know is it is the same stuff that makes all those Lab Rats go crazy, but see there is the thing, Ellie didn't go crazy, she stayed sane, and it show the stuff has been in her system for a year now", said Dr. Zed.

Everyone was confused, and then they finally got it.

"She thought we were going to kill her, if we found out", said Lilith.

" Yep, and Kreig had the same thing as Ellie, and it also prove that they were in the same room, because, I guess Handsome Jack used the same needle on Kreig, and Ellie.", said Dr. Zed.

Everyone looked at Kreig, but Kreig didn't seem to care because he was playing with his buzz axel.

" I think I know were Ellie went, she went to go kill Jack, and try to fix whatever that is inside of her", said Lilith.

"So that means we have to go to jack, and find her, and help her", said Roland.

"But on the other hand, the affects took over, and she could be just like kreig or worse, we don't know", said Dr. Zed.

" Well are mission already was to take down Jack, now we have more of a reason to stop him, she my sister, and I'm going by her side no matter what", said Lilith.

The team all agreed, and they started planning on how they were going to take down Jack. At the same time Ellie group was planning to take down Jack. Both groups got done. At the same time Ellie, and Lilith told both their groups the same thing.

"We attack Tomorrow", said Ellie, and Lilith.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellie woke up early the next morning. Her and her team got ready to go fight Jack, the found his location at Opportunity. Ellie and her team got to Opportunity, the same time Lilith team go there too. Lilith team had, her, Roland, Zero, Salvador, Axton, Maya, Tyler, and Tiny Tina. Ellie climbed one of the buildings with her sniper, and tried to take out as many Handsome Jack workers she could take out. Ellie make sure was hided. Ellie kept firing rounds, she got had never killed so many people at one time, but she kept thinking they work for Jack, so that have to be bad news. Ellie ran out of bullets. She echo her captain that she had run out, He told her to get a pistol out and start looking for Jack. Ellie jumped down from her postion. Zero was down below near Ellie postion. When Ellie jumped down, Zero heard her hit the ground. Zero saw that Ellie was here. Ellie turned around, and saw that Zero was right there, she knew that Zero was going to turn her into her sister. Ellie ran for it, so did Zero. Zero lost sight of Ellie, he didn't know how, but she did, Zero went back to Lilith.

" Ellie is here", said Zero.

" What?!", said Lilith.

" Yeah, I just saw her she ran over there", said Zero." She...um..got away", said Zero.

" How the hell did she get away, you are an assain, you couldn't just sneaked up, and grabbed her", said Lilith.

" Sorry", said Zero.

Lilith went off to go look for Ellie. Ellie was on top of a roof, with one of her teammates, he was aiming for something. Ellie went to go see what she was aiming at, and Ellie saw that she was aiming for Tina, she tried to stop him from shooting her.

" Dude, don't shoot her, she is only a kid", said Ellie.

" Why do you care, she just another person, she doesn't care about you, so you shouldn't care about her", said The Teammate.

" I know her, she is apart of the Crimson Raiders", said Ellie.

" Then that gives me a better reason to kill her", said The Teammate.

" Not if I stop you first", said Ellie while she kicks the gun out of his hands.

Ellie dropped down from the roof, and went to go tell Tina to move. The Teammate on the roof, got his gun back, and aim for Tina again. The Teammate shot the bullet Ellie tackled Tina. Ellie got back to her feet, and run, and hid. The shoot made the others come back to where Tina was. They saw Tina on the ground getting up. Tyler saw that there was a trail of blood leading behind a building, Tyler ran over, and saw Ellie leaning against the wall holding her right arm.

" Oh my god, Ellie", said Tyler.

Ellie was fading, from how much blood she was losing. Tyler sat her on the ground. Tyler removed Ellie's hand from the wound. Tyler tried taking the bullet out, but Ellie stopped him from doing so.

" It...hurts..too..much", said Ellie.

Tyler put his on Ellie face, he forgot he had her blood on his hands. Ellie was fading.

" No,no,no, don't you dare leave me", said Tyler

Ellie eyes got wide up, she was trying to say something, but she didn't have the energy to do so, but Tyler turn around, and saw a guy standing there, with a pistol aiming at them.

" You little bitch,", laughed the guy.

The guy put his finger on the trigger, but a shot came. Tyler closed his eyes, then open them open, he saw that bullet didnt hit him, then he looked at Ellie, the bullet didn't hit her either. Tyler looked at the guy, and he saw that have his face was shot off. Tyler saw Lilith there,

" Shit", said Lilith as she went on the other side of Ellie.

" We need to get her back to Sanctuary now", said Tyler.

Lilith nodded her head, in agreedment. Tyler, and Lilith. got her to her feet, and helped her walk back to the fast travel network, and go to Zed's. They got back to Zed's, and they laid her on the table. Zed told them that he will be awhile, so Lilith, and Tyler, went back to H.Q, and waited to see if she would be fine or not.

3 HOURS LATER:

Zed came over, and told them that she is going to be just fine, just a little dizzy for a couple of days. As Zed left Roland pulled Lilith to the side.

" What are we going to do with her", said Roland.

" I don't know, she is still apart of this team", said Lilith.

You heard what Zed said, she is a walking Jack experiment, who knows she can turn any secord now"said Roland.

" Ok, yea she did get tested on, but who knows maybe she can control, she has been good for a long time, hell maybe its out of her.", said Lilith.

" Im not taking the risk", said Roland.

" Why, because you think she is a monster or something, she is my sister, and no matter what I stick by her side, so if she goes, I go with her,", Said Lilith.

" You really think that Ellie won't go crazy ", said Roland.

" Yes,", said Lilith.

Roland thought about for a minute.

" Ok, she can stay, but if she does lose it, your the one who has to pull the trigger", said Roland.

Lilith took a deep breath.

" Ok", said Lilith.


	11. Chapter 11

Ellie was still knocked out, but she was moved back into her bed at Lilith's HQ. Everyone was back at HQ, thinking on a way to stop Handsome Jack, since the plan at didn't go as plan. Ellie started waking up. She opened her eyes wide open. Ellie body was still numb. She saw that she was at Lilith's HQ. Ellie tried to get up, but she couldn't, she couldn't feel any pain except for her arm where she got shot. Ellie finally sat up. and saw her backpack, she going to make a run for it Ellie got up, and started walking towards her backpack. Ellie noticed that her one leg was still numb. she grabbed her backpack, sh put it on she could only hold on her one shoulder, because it hurt to bad on the other. Ellie made a break for it. Ellie got down the stairs. Ellie started going towards the door, she knew she had to deal with some bandits in order to get out. Ellie got to the door, but Lilith phased back to HQ, before Ellie could leave, Ellie didn't know Lilith was behind her. Lilith walked up to Ellie. Lilith tap on Ellie's shoulder, Ellie turned around, Ellie eyes filled with fear. Ellie just stood their, Lilith went to hug her sister, Ellie thought that maybe she wasn't mad at Ellie for not telling her. Ellie hugged Lilith, then Lilith turned on Ellie. Lilith pushed her off. Ellie hit the ground hard. Ellie then start backing away from Lilith.

" Lilith!, let me explain, please", begged Ellie.

" What do think explaining is going to help the situation, Roland wants to kill you, and you know what maybe he should", said Lilith.

Ellie was shocked.

" How could say that, it was accident, I wasn't supposed to get caught, plus I was young, and wasn't trained,"said Ellie.

Lilith rolled her eyes.

" When does the bullshit stop, Ellie", said Lilith.

"I'm telling you the truth,Lil", said Ellie.

" I don't trust you anymore, with all the lying, runaways, and then me always sticking up for you, i'm done", said Lilith.

" Let me explain,Please", said Ellie.

" Fine, you have 5 minutes", said Lilith.

" Ok, after we went our separate ways, I join this group of bandits, who after a while, felt like a family to me. it was nice, so one day, our leader chose me and couple of other people, to go and kill Handsome Jack in the beginning of his takeover of Pandora, so me and some other guys went, we thought it would be easy, so we get in and we get captured right off that bat, because my one teammate forgot to turn off the alarm. I escape, and go try to release my other teammates, on my way to finding them I run into handsome Jack himself. I try to fight, but I really didn't have experience, so he locks me in a cage, and he comes in, long story short, i broke he finger. He throws me in this dark room, and they give me this shot, and I don't know I didn't feel any different at the time, in the room also was a guy, and his daughter, the daughter escaped, but he didn't, I watched him go insane, I escape before he could get me, I got my teammates, and we got out of there alive, except, a couple of other teammates. I kind of started feeling the effects, but nothin too bad, so thats about it", said Ellie.

Lilith, was in a little bit in shock of what happen. She felt bad about what she said to her sister.

" Wow, I can't believe you stared down jack,and actually did something to him", said Lilith.

" Yeah, Lilith im not a kid any more, I can handle myself, and also I can control this, as long as I dont get mad, i'm fine.", said Ellie. " You know you think you are such a badass , when really you are not. You may be older, and bigger than me, but in all reality , im really the badass, you been through nothin, you just think you are because you have powers, but have you survived what I have, no."

" No, Ellie, you havent been through what I have, I was there when mom, and dad died, you dont remember, because you were too little to understand, you havent seen what I have, do you know how many people I killed,", said Lilith.

" Yeah, looking for that stupid vault, you picked a vault that may or may have not been real, over your sister, who was to young too take care of herself", said Ellie." But I think that was good, because I learn more then what you would probably teach me in a lifetime".

Lilith, knew Ellie was right about that, Lilith didn't know how to respond to that, she knew Ellie was right about everything.

Ellie stood up from the ground, went face to face with her sister, lilith was staring at the blue eyes of Ellie, that were starting to turn red.

" You said how many people you killed, how many of that were people you knew and loved, and who was like Brothers, and sisters to you, just the other night, I killed a Best Freind who was a brother too me, I had to kill anthor best freind, who was like a little sister to me. The list goes on, and on, said Ellie." So lil…"

Ellie put her hand on Lilith's shoulder.

" I think I should go, I don't belong here, I'm going , with Tyler, and try to find the remaining members of our group, and take down Jack, because we deserve the most", said Ellie.

Ellie grabbed her bags, and left lilith standing in her HQ, alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Ellie was walking down a dirt road, with Tyler behind her, and Alice were only members of the group left, Alice was younger then Ellie , and Tyler only by a couple months. Alice was skinny with long blonde hair. She was taller then Ellie, but shorter than Tyler. The 3 of them went to there old house they used to all hang out. They all grabbed their guns, grenades, Ellie went into the bathroom, to change. Ellie stripped down from her clothes. Ellie put on a pair of blue jeans, and a black sweatshirt, with the sleeves ripped off. Ellie put on a pair of combat boots she never really wear. Ellie looked in the mirror, she knew she wasn't the same girl a year ago. Ellie gave a small smirk in the mirror, and put her hood up. Ellie went out of the bathroom, she saw Tyler was wearing his favorite grey t shirt, with a bullet-proof vest, and Alice was wear a black sweat shirt.

" Ok, um..I'm not really good with these speeches but here it goes", said Ellie. " I'm going to honesty first of all all of might not make it, but doesn't mean, we chicken out, we are going to get revenge for our group, our brother and sisters, our family, too many has died because of this ass, but now we are going to stop him, so lets go and kick some ass".

Ellie put her hand out, then followed by Tyler, then Alice. They all smile at each other. They went in for a big hug. After 5 mins. they went out and went to go find Jack.

Back in Sanctuary:

Lilith was still upset about her sister leaving, but she pulled herself together. Rolands divided a plan to go and stop Jack. Roland,Lilith, Axton, Zero, Gaige, Krieg, and Maya, were going to go to where Jack is, at the Hyperion HQ. Tannis has found out where he is by tracking him on his echo. Roland gave out his speech, and then they went off.

At Hyperion HQ.:

Ellie's team was already there. They jumped the fence, and then climbed through the air ducts . The 3 of them jumped down. They walked through the halls, taking out every carma, and guard, they saw, they try not to make so much noise, they wanted to take out Jack by surprise. Lilith's team got there to put the busted through the main door, but they did noticed that someone else was here, but they just didn't know it was Ellie yet. Lilith's team went through a door that lead to a huge room, the walls, were all steal. handsome Jack stood their with his back turn. As Lilith's team got closer the door shut behind them. Jack turned around.

" Oh good you made it", said Jack.

Everyone point their guns at Jack.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you", said Jack.

Jack snapped his fingers, the team's guns went flying out of their hands. Wilhelm then came to make sure that no one will, will hurt Jack.

Ellie's team was climbing through the ducts again, Ellie heard through the vents, Jack talking to the vault hunters, Ellie looked down and saw everyone. Ellie didn't know how to sneak up on him, ellie then saw a crack in the door behind the vault hunter, she knew that her, and Alice could fit because they were skinny enough they didnt know about Tyler, because he was so big. Ellie told them to stay back she was going to find anthor way that all 3 of them could get through. as Ellie start crawling, the duct broke sending the 3 of them to the ground. Jack turn around.

" Now who are these idiots", said Jack.

Tyler, and Alice got up, but Ellie was still on the ground. Lilith's teammate saw that it was Tyler, they didn't know Alice, and they assumed that it was Ellie on the ground. Ellie got up slowly. Jack didnt noticed Ellie, because of her hood. Jack continue talking.

" So looks like a get to kill even more bandits then I had plan, but never the less.", said Jack.

Jack looked at the 3 standing. He knew the team.

" And looks like I get to finish one bandit group, Looks like your 3 are the final 3 in that group I tried to destroy a year ago, I heard your leader final went crazy, and blow his brains out, I heard Ellie went crazy too, good, that little bitch tried to rip off my hand, but she was cute, shame I didnt have her on my side, but you know bitch are cowards for a reason.", said Jack.

Ellie eyes filled with rage. Ellie clenched her fist, and went for Jack. Before Ellie got her hands on Jack, Wilhelm with one punch, sent Ellie flyinh into a wall. Ellie hit the wall hard. Ellie laid on the floor. Ellie felt her body going numb. Ellie rolled onto her side, she saw Jack coming toward her. All Ellie could see was spots, she kept fading in, and out of darkness. Jack grabbed her.

" Lets see who this little brave soul is", said Jack.

Jack pulled down Ellie Hood, Everyone was shock, but Lilith she knew it was Ellie the whole time.

" Oh, well you lookie here, its the little bandit Ellie,", said Jack.

Jack put Ellie on her knees.

" So Ellie, my finger healed up nicely, lets see how your heals", said Jack.

Jack grabs, Ellie finger, and snaps it back, Ellie had tears running down her face from the pain. Jack let go of Ellie, Ellie grabbed her finger. Tyler wanted to do something, but he couldn't with Wilhem there, Tyler took his gun, and point it at Wilhem Head, Tyler made sure he got the shot,Tyler put his finger on on the trigger, and shot Wilhem in the head, Wilhelm went down dead, Tyler was glad he killed him with one shot, but what he didn't know that Jack slipped him a drink, So he was already almost dieing. Jack prented to be shock by this, Jack disappeared, Lilith run up to Ellie.

" Dammit, she is hurt pretty bad, I have never seen her in more pain ever", said Lilith.

" Lets get her to Zed, hurry she is fading", said Tyler.

Lilith phased them back to HQ, Tyler, and Lilith rushed Ellie to Zeds. They were scared that Ellie might not make it through this one.


End file.
